


Three Amigos

by Northbound23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Riverparents, parentdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northbound23/pseuds/Northbound23
Summary: Artie and Ginny Andrews realise they've seen the aftermath of one of Fred, FP & Alice's madcap adventures.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Alice Cooper, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II





	Three Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scenario to get me back into writing again, comments welcome!

It wasn’t uncommon for Artie and Ginny Andrews to find three teenagers sleeping on a bed meant for one. Fred, FP and Alice were sound asleep, with the occasional snore from a wild haired Alice.

Well in reality, Fred and Alice were under the covers while FP was lying across the covers. His head against the wall and feet hanging over the edge of the bed.  
Artie lifted an empty liquor bottle out of FP’s hand.

“So that’s where my Feldspar Rattler ended up.” he chuckled quietly backing out of the bedroom. Ginny shook her head fondly at the scene.  
“Reminds me of when they were little, constantly wanting to sleep over.” she said.  
“They sure didn’t swipe my liquor back then.” Artie said, sniffing the bottle.  
Ginny prodded his shoulder playfully, “Like you were the beacon of innocence at 16, Arthur. Or should I say, ‘Skullcrusher’ Andrews?”  
“You loved me.” Artie dismissed airily, putting his free arm around her.

Neither of them realised that the three teenagers had begun to wake up.

“Still do, God knows why” Ginny rolled her eyes. Artie kissed her temple.

“I can think of three fairly obvious reasons, Mrs A.” FP yawned.  
“And I’m sleeping next to one of those ‘reasons’” Alice smirked.  
“Augh! Guys!” Fred flushed red, embarrassed was a mere understatement of how he felt right now.

Artie eyed the three, lifting up the Rattler bottle. “I think someone owes me a new bottle of Feldspar’s.” he said.  
“I’ll grab one from the Wyrm, Mr. A. Mom won’t mind if I say it’s for you.” Alice said.  
Artie laughed fondly, “Can’t have you do that. Your mom’ll have my head, Alice.”  
“Aw, c’mon Uncle Artie!” Alice pouted.  
“Alice Susanna Smith, are you encouraging somebody to let you break rules?” Ginny giggled.  
“She’ll break ‘em anyway.” FP grinned. Alice sat up and smacked him in the stomach.  
FP’s unmanly shriek of pain sent Fred off into a laughing fit.  
“Some best friends you are!” FP sulked.

“Oh, don’t be a big baby, Forsythe.” Alice said. Fred was now laughing harder at FP, who looked so comically offended it was as though he was auditioning for the high school drama club.

Artie and Ginny left the three to their own devices, heading to their own bedroom.

“Are we even going to talk about the fact Freddie has the genuine ‘Welcome to Centerville’ road sign in his bedroom?” Ginny asked quietly as she nudged the door open with her foot.

Artie shook his head , “We’re better off not knowing, love.”


End file.
